Here With You
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Marceline comes to visit her friends' graves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its characters :3**

**Words: 1,006**

**World: Cartoon, future**

**Characters: Marceline, Flame Queen (formerly Flame Princess), Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Ice King/Simon**

* * *

When the sky turns dark, the ghouls come out, and haunt the unsuspecting citizens of Ooo. But there was one mythical creature, one of royalty, who did not terrorize the candy people, or strangle pixies tonight. Tonight, she had a different stop to make. She hung her head low, letting her long, black hair cover her face as she floated solemnly into the graveyard. She passed most of the headstones that meant almost nothing to her, and headed to three headstones jutting out of the ground. The three that marked her best friends in the world.

The first one to go was Jake. Finn didn't take his best friend's death very well. He spent nearly a year in his house, hardly saying a word. The former Flame Princess and Bonnie tried to cheer him up, but none of it worked very well. He just had to let time heal his wound.

The next to go was Finn. He died fairly late into his life. Lived a good one too. He had too many good adventures to count, great friends, and he had a great heart.

The last to go was Bubblegum. The thought of it brought tears to Marceline's eyes. The last years they had spent together were spent with bouts of shouting and silence. They had fought constantly. Marceline had wished she had told Bubblegum how much she had meant to her, and that she was her best friend.

The vampire brought her knees up to her chest, and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. All of her friends had left her. Finn, Jake, and Bonnie had passed on, Simon had forgotten her. She had no one.

She sniffed the tears away, suddenly catching the smell of smoke. Her watery eyes shot open and she unfolded her body, turning around. Fire blazed through the graveyard, scorching the grass. But as Marceline looked closer, she could see a person shaped figure on the inside.

"Flame Queen?" the vampire asked, squinting her eyes, trying to shield them from the intense fire.

Her flame died down a bit. "Marceline? What are you doing here?" Marceline relaxed a bit.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Flame Queen walked over to the three graves. "I'm visiting Finn. I do this every night," she said, laying a hand on the stone. "Now answer my question."

"I'm just paying my respects," Marceline answered, her eyes sad. Flame Queen petted the hero's headstone a bit, and then looked back at the vampire.

"Marceline," she began, "you can't live your life missing someone."

Marceline narrowed her eyes. "I'm not! I've moved on!"

Flame Queen looked back at Finn's headstone. "I don't think you have." Marceline was about to yell at the fiery ruler, but she was interrupted. "You have always been the type of person to hang onto something for a really long time, even if you don't say it." Marceline growled, and clenched your fists. "You're still trying to get Simon to remember you, you haven't fallen in love since Ash hurt you, you—"

Marceline snapped. "What do you know!? You still come and visit your dead husband every night plus, you weren't even around when that happened between me and Ash!"

Flame Queen shushed Marceline. "He's here."

The vampire looked around, utterly confused. "Wha—!? Who?!"

"Finn."

Marceline gave the old flame a questioning look. "You're a crazy old lady." The vampire queen said, still whipping her head, trying to see if he really was there.

"No, his spirit. Can't you feel him?" she said, closing her eyes, her face peaceful.

"Uh…," Marceline muttered, still not sure to trust Flame Queen.

"He's right behind you." That comment made Marceline turn around, but she saw nothing. "Hello hero," Flame Queen said, walking up to where Finn supposedly was. The flame humanoid wrapped her arms around what seemed like nothing. She was quiet for a second, then spoke. "I miss you too," she said to what Marceline guessed was Finn.

Flame Queen chuckled. "Of course I'm doing a good job. But I can never make up your role. You were a fantastic king." Marceline watched the lady, seeing fire tears in her eyes. "So soon?" she asked, a frown coming to her face. "Okay…Do you have something to say to Marceline?"

At the mention of her name, Marceline's ears pricked. Flame Queen looked at the direction of the invisible man.

"Alright," Flame Queen turned to the vampire queen, a smile now dressing her face. "Finn says that he misses you, and that he'll always be there for you, even if you don't know it." Flame Queen paused for a second and turned to Finn. "He also says that Bubblegum forgives you and knows that you're sorry."

Before Marceline could realize, tears were falling from her eyes in waterfalls. The vampire queen fell to her knees, actually touching the ground. She felt colder than she had ever felt, interior and exterior. Flame Queen stared at her "friend", a sad, yet contempt look across her face.

Marceline felt two warm arms wrap around her. Not nearly as hot as Flame Queen's touch, but warm. It instantly sent her positive thoughts, and made her stop crying. The vampire looked up, seeing no one hugging her, no one looking her in the eyes telling her to suck it up. Marceline sucked in her tears, trying to look closer.

"F-Finn…?" She asked, trying so very hard to see him. She heard a low whisper in her ear, so low to where she could not make out the words. "W-What did he say?" Marceline desperately asked Flame Queen.

"He says that he has to leave now, but he'll be back to visit you again." Tears began for form in Marceline's eyes as she felt Finn hug her, and just as her friend let go, Marceline could've sworn she saw a flicker of blue and white in front of her.

"Goodbye, Finn," Flame Queen whispered as she kissed the invisible man goodbye. "I love you…" And then he was gone.

* * *

**Well. First Adventure Time fic... How'd I do? Was it okay? Was it terrible? Please tell meh :3**

**I guess I should explain some things in this...**

**I figured Jake would be the first to go because he's a dog and they age faster... But in my headcanon, Magic Dogs don't age as fast as regular dogs. So yeah.**

**Finn was the next to go. I think he was around 70-85... Don't know how he died though. Could be from old age, could be from some sickness, heck, he could've burned to death, but I doubt it.**

**Oh! It says Former Flame Princess, because she's still princess of the Fire Kingdom. So yeah.**

**I wanted Bubblegum to be the last to go, so there could be possible Bubbline bonding... and such.**

**Yep... Marceline's still trying to get Ice King to remember her. Not sure how that's workin' out...**

**And then we meet Flame Queen, who, incase you didn't figure it out already, is the Flame Princess :/**

**I like to think that Finn did convert Flame Princess to good, and over time she became more in touch with the spirit world and can communicate to spirits and junk like that, which is why she talks to Finn every night :3**

**Yurp. Finn was king of the Fire King. Kind of weird in my mind, but in Kind Worm, it showed (in a dream, though) that if Finn married Princess Bubblegum, he would become king of the Candy Kingdom. So why not?**

**There was more I wanted to say... but I can't remember... Ah well. **

**Please review :3**

**~RBH~**


End file.
